thecabininthewoodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Hadley
Steven "Steve" Hadley (Bradley Whitford) is one of the technicians in the control room that controls the cabin in the woods, along with Gary Sitterson. He's a high-ranking member of the The Facility, the American branch of the Organization. In the beginning of the film, he reveals that his wife has babyproofed the house, even though she is not pregnant yet. Hadley expresses frustation about this, saying that it's a "jinx." Hadley is the younger of the two technicians and is more quick to joke, especially when he put Mordecai on speakerphone. He bet on the Merman being the chosen monster and was disappointed when it wasn't, since he had never seen the Merman. After seemingly all of the teenagers were killed save for Dana, Hadley and the other facility workers celebrated another successful Ritual. However, their celebrations were soon cut short when it was revealed that the Fool, Marty, had survived an earlier encounter with The Buckner Family and was rescuing Dana from them. The two teenagers then made their way into the facility. Hadley and Sitterson (along with security officer Daniel Truman and Wendy Lin remained in the control room while the other workers returned to their stations. They then ordered a security detail into the elevator processing lobby to eliminate Marty and Dana. Hadley and Sitterson watched this via the facility's security monitors. However, the two teenagers managed to evade the guards' gunfire and hid in the lobby's control room, whereupon they found the System Purge button. They decided to activate it as a distraction so they could escape. The security team tasked with eliminating them is then annihilated by the first wave of escaped monsters, who then escape into the facility and begin similarly slaughtering the other employees. The security team's reinforcements follow shortly after, only to be killed by the second wave of escaped monsters. With the facility plunged into chaos, Hadley and Sitterson tried to activate force fields to corral the monsters into kill zones where nerve gas would be activated. Their attempts were unsuccessful, as something had chewed through the connections in the utility shaft. Meanwhile, Truman tried to requistion security reinforcements, also unsuccessfully. The power to the control room went out, and soon afterward the monsters breached the control room. Hadley and Truman defended Sitterson and Lin while they tried to open the escape vault. The Scarecrow Folk then entered the room. Shrugging off the shots fired by Truman, they leaped on him and began tearing him apart. Meanwhile, Hadley continued firing at the other monsters. Eventually, Truman pulled out a grenade and detonated it, killing both himself and the Scarecrows. The blast also threw Hadley across the room and against a control panel, severely wounding him. Ironically, as he lay wounded he was approached by the Merman. Realising it was about to kill him, he cursed his ironic luck. "Oh, come on!" he said as it immediately tore his face off, killing him. Category:Characters Category:The Organization Category:System Purge casualities Category:Villains